


Wishful Thinking

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p>
<p>Assumes Spike and Buffy are in a long-term relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 028 - Children

“Do you ever wish that we could have had children?”

“No, love.”

I never picture a little boy with eyes of blue proudly showing me his report card, or begging me to toss a ball about.

I never imagine a little girl with golden curls skipping beside me, gazing up at me as if I were the moon.

I don't miss the tears a skinned knee brings. I don't miss pacing the floor while a fever rages.

I never play the 'I wish' game.

But, sometimes, I can't help but wonder if _you_ do... and then my arms feel empty.


End file.
